COLDBLOODDATA
COLDBLOODDATA NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST MC CREEPYPASTA, I NEED CRITICISM! There will probably be a cliche. Obviously. So, I was playing Minecraft with my friends AdamtheMan, frostee, and UnderNerd. I was on our server and us four were the owners. We just like to mess around in Minecraft. Nothing new. ' ' I’m just your average twenty-one year old. I’m roommates with my friends Adam (AdamtheMan), Ryan (frostee), and Sam (UnderNerd). I like CS:GO, HL2, Minecraft, Under tale. Games like that. I used to have a friend named Zed, but he went missing a few years ago. I haven’t forgotten. I never will. I also won’t forget this. ' ' Chapter One: “Zed Is Alive” ' ' So, we were just screwing around with W/E and commands, and then a guy came on, and just passed up all the rules. Ryan was looking around spawn and saw a guy with the name “COLDBLOODDATA” His skin was blue with purple eyes and a purple core-like thing in his chest. Ryan told the guy that he had to read the rules. Guy keeps walking forward. Then starts freaking FLYING. This was frickin’ weird ‘cause we didn’t give this guy OP privileges. This guy starts spitting out binary. I opened up my chrome and went to a binary to English. Then I had to open up Google Translator ‘cause he was talking in French. Why would someone do that? I opened up Translator and put in the French words and this is what it said: “Zed Is Alive” ' ' What. The. Hell. = Chapter Two: “YOU_ARE_GONE.jar” ' ' How could this shit know about Zed? Either this guy is a hacker, or something else…. But we were scared, god damn! Then all our computers turned black, except for a turning red line at the bottom. Then it flashed Zed’s old Minecraft skin, but realistic and bloody. It looked like he had been living in a forest. This was some scary shit, that’s for sure. Then Minecraft came back, and we were all UN-OPed. I kept on trying to use commands, but they didn’t work. The guy’s username changed to %54632&% which I knew was impossible for a nickname or a username. We couldn’t move either. The guys model was like, 50% bigger. Then Minecraft shut down. I went into my Minecraft folder and then into versions. A new folder was there. It was called 666.666.3.4.57.zip. I opened it up and it a .jar file was there. It was called “YOU_ARE_GONE.jar” and a picture called “zed.jpeg”. It was a picture of Zed when he was 17, the age he was when he went missing. I also Googled the guy’s name, what was it, “%54632&%/COLDBLOODDATA”? Yeah. I Googled it and a Curse article came up. Apparently it was the online alias of a guy who develops worms and fake YouTube accounts who mainly creates viruses and distributes them through Minecraft… But then I was like “How? How does he do that?” It didn’t make any sense. ' ' Chapter Three: “The Grand Finale” ' ' I opened up Minecraft, and didn’t dare go into whatever “YOU_ARE_GONE.jar” is. I opened up 1.8.9. I went onto the server, and everything was destroyed except for one thing… Our giant PvP arena. Why the hell would he keep that? Unless… ' ' Oh no. ' ' A hacker. In PvP. ' ' How are we supposed to beat him? I could try and use a kill command with my Minecraft Server Tool on my phone. We walked towards the arena and entered. The hacking beast was there. Giant. What the actual fuck was going on? I still had no idea. *cough* I don’t think I ever will *cough*. Anyways, we started fighting and I opened up the console. Kept fighting. Kept typing. Fight. Type. Fight. Type. Finished typing. Executed the command. For some reason, a blood-like texture was placed where his model was. What the fuck? I don’t remember downloading a blood mod. Then I saw something in the chat. ' ' > OP %54632&%: I’M STILL HERE > OwnerSkullPak (my user) Get the hell off this server. > %54632&% left the game. ' ' Everything was back to normal, but we were still freaked out. The blood texture was gone. The weapons we had we were gone. We were back to being OP. All of us were wondering what the damn was going on. We continued. Still, we were freaked out. We’ll never forget. ' ' END ' ' Let me know if I should create a part 2 and leave suggestions! >:3 I love you. COLDBLOODDATA RESPONSE: DO.NOT.WRITE.OF.ME.jar THE.WORLD.ISN'T.READY.jar Category:DanielMBurton Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Haunted File Category:Long Pastas Category:First Pastas